My Love Always
by ultrastar120
Summary: This is a fanfic I'm writing about Hetalia. My character is India AKA Naadyia. Her lover is Japan but they are separated by the dispute of WW2. Read and reveiw!


India missed Japan deeply. She sat by her window on the couch as the rain fell. She always loved the rain. She smiled sadly.

"India?"

"Britain? Hi," India asked turning to face him. Britain sat down on the couch.

"You've been hiding away here for awhile. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll admit, I'm a little distracted," India replied, blushing a little. She wasn't afraid to share her feelings with Britain. He had turned into her very good friend that she could always depend on.

"You miss him?" Britain asked. India nodded and sighed.

"It feels like he's been gone forever." Britain patted her hand.

"This whole dispute is ridiculous, I'll agree to that," he said. He hated seeing India this sad. He loved it when she smiled and laughed. He loved it when she was happy. He was sick with anger and, honestly, jealousy, when he found out India and Japan was together, but he saw how happy it made her. He sighed.

"Come on, you need to wake yourself up and stop being a slouch! He's coming back. He will!" Britain said with such enthusiasm that it almost made him laugh. India's face brightened a little.

"You think so? Do you really think so, Britain?" she asked sounding a little bit like a child. Britain nodded. She hugged him around the neck. Suddenly, she parted.

"Arthur, you haven't told anyone else about Kiku and I, have you?" she asked. He was a little surprised the she used his actual name.

"No, I haven't. You told me not to tell, so I didn't." Naadyia grinned and hopped up from the couch.

"Thank you, Arthur for cheering me up!" she said, running out the door to the garden. She decided to run around in the rain for a while.

Japan walked alone down the street, keeping to himself. He did that now that India was separated from him. He had concealed his secret well enough from Germany and Italy. He hardly said anything as it was. Both countries were hopeless in their own way. He saw Germany senselessly ranting while Italy just sat there, petting his cat.

"What is going on?" Japan asked.

"India is here," Italy replied happily.

"India? She is here?" Japan asked a little too eagerly. Germany raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, she has a meeting with Austria that is located here in Italy's country," he said bitterly. Japan didn't reply.

"_Maybe I can see her when she is done with her meeting! I must find her before she leaves," _he thought to himself. His expression didn't betray him though. He was calm, cool and collected as always.

"Hey look everybody! India's here!" Italy exclaimed. Japan turned and was nearly knocked off his feet, literally. India stood outside the building, dressed in a beautiful, blue sari with many jewels decorating her. Japan gazed longingly at India. He wanted to yell of how unfair it was that he couldn't just freely walk up to her and be with her. Austria came out of the building, greeted her and led her inside. That made Japan want to scream even more.

"Hey, Japan, you alright?" Germany asked.

"I am not sure," Japan replied. He turned on his heels and walked away.

India hated being in a meeting with Austria. It wasn't Austria she hated, it was knowing that Japan was somewhere in the city and she couldn't go find him. Austria offered her many good deals but she, absentmindedly, turned them all down.

"I'm sorry, Austria. You must realize that I just got here and I'm very tired," she said.

"Oh, that's right. Well, we can pick this up tomorrow, if that would be better, say three o'clock tomorrow?" he asked.

"Make it three-thirty and you've got yourself a deal," India replied. She went back to her hotel room and changed into a more casual outfit. She set out around the city. It was nighttime and the city was lit up beautifully.

"_This is a beautiful city. I wonder why I never came here before when Italy offered," _she thought to herself. As she turned around more corners, she began to doubt. She knew the way back to her hotel, but she wondered how, and I, she could ever find him. The city was so big!

"_It's impossible to find. Just go back to your hotel room and get some sleep," _her mind told her.

"_I wont give up! No city is too big! I'll find him!" _her heart replied. She realized that her heart had no common sense whatsoever, but was right. She began to have faith.

She wandered into St. Peter's Square. So beautiful! She breathed in the air. Such a difference to the air back home. She wished had her camera. The square with a starry background made a perfect picture.

"Beautiful night." She turned.

"Kiku!" she exclaimed, flying into his arms.

"Kiku! I missed you so much! I thought I wouldn't see you again!" He chuckled.

"Of course, you would see me again! What kind of talk is that?" he asked. Naadyia didn't reply. She just stood there in his arms, overflowing with happiness.

"Why are you in Italy?" Kiku asked.

"Meetings. I don't know. I'm just so happy to see you!" Naadyia replied.

He laughed. She didn't think she ever heard him actually laugh.

"I'm very happy to see you too. Come, lets walk around the city for a little bit," he said, taking her hand. They walked down famous streets, passing famous restaurants, laughing at the strange people walking by, not saying much. Naadyia wrapped her arms around his, walking on his arm for the rest of the night. They didn't need to say much of anything.

Kiku led Naadyia to a scenic spot, a bench on top of a hill overlooking the city.

"So beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you." Naadyia grinned. She hugged him around his waist and rested her head on his chest. They didn't say anything for a while.

"Why are you really here in Florence?" Kiku suddenly asked. Naadyia took a deep breath in.

"Austria threatened…that if I didn't make some sort of alliance with him, he would attack…" her sentence trailed off. She didn't anticipate it, but she began to cry softly. Kiku wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing will happen. You're safe now," he said soothingly. It was a short crying session. After a minute or two, she stopped. Kiku raised her face so it was parallel with his. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Naadyia almost forgot the sensation, the chill that was sent through her veins. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her in closely. They separated.

"It will never cease to amaze me of how you can just melt my sorrows away," Naadyia said softly. He smiled and hugged her closely.

"I do try."


End file.
